1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fixtures for hanging stacks of large sheets of paper on the surface of an upright support board on a lecture or display stand; such display stands being disclosed and claimed in U.S. Patent 2,638,300 owned by the assignee of the present application.
2. Prior Art
Clamping fixtures for holding and gripping pads of tearable paper detachably held on a lecture or display stand are typically described and claimed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,174, issued to Chester K. Guth on May 23, 1961. In the patent the clamping fixture comprises an inverted channel-shaped top casing member which was attached to the support board and provided in its internal channel space with a pivoted knife member which served to not only form the tear blade, but also clamp the pad in position. In this fixture, the tear blade had a spur or flange plate which was engaged by thrust applying screws outside the channel space to provide the clamping action. Thus, to insert and hold the paper on the support board not only required insertion into the clamping fixture channel space but further also required actuation of the thrust engaging screws so as to cause the tear blade to engage the paper. The required actuation of the engaging screws made it difficult to reinsert or rearrange the pads of paper during a lecture, for exmple, even though the fixture did function to hold the pad and to permit sheets to be torn off one-by-one.
Thus, in view of the prior art, it is an object of this invention to hold and support pads or single sheets of display paper so that they can be readily removed or rearranged from the fixture while on the lecture or display stand.
Another object of this invention is to allow the improved fixture to open and then snap lock automatically in a closed position, thereby making the insertion and removal of the display sheets or pads an effortless task.
An additional object of this invention is to greatly improve manufacturing efficiency by the elimination of many parts of the clamping fixture of the prior art.